Naruto Shippuden: Written in Blood
by Black Rosetta
Summary: The Yondaime has a secret. A year after Pain's invasion, the secret is out. As Madara Uchiha takes steps to summon the legendary 10-tailed beast and secure the future with his Tsuki no Me Keikaku, Naruto must choose: Saving the world, or his only family?
1. Prologue

_I do not own Naruto. Naruto copyrighted to Masashi Kishimoto_

_The Yondaime has a secret. When Minato's essence comes to Naruto in a dream one short year after Pain's invasion, Naruto learns a devastating secret. He has an older sister. When Madara and the Akatsuki set their sights on the jinchuriki and his sister, Naruto's life takes a turn for the worst. With the Fourth Great Shinobi War looming over their heads, he has only two choices: Master the Kyuubi or hand his sister over to the Akastsuki._

_This is an action/adventure/romance/drama fanfiction. It is rated M for a reason. This story has lemons, citrusy scenes with very strong language and violence. Alcohol and drug abuse may be included as well. The story for the most part follows the basic cannon. Jiraiya is still alive (it hurt me to see him die at the hands of pain)_

_The story centers around Naruto, but in the prologue and flashback, the pairings will be Minato/Kushina, Min/partialOC. The pairings for the story are, but are nowhere limited to NaruSaku, SakuSasu, Sasu/Oc and whoever else (suggestions are welcome!)_

_Rikudo Sennin-The Sage of Six Paths._

"Talking"

_"Thinking/flashbacks"_

_Enjoy :)_

* * *

Secret Loves and a Forgotten Past

* * *

_~The __Rikudō Sennin Shrine~_

_The candles had burned halfway down, the flame-lit wicks flickering in the darkness as an eerie wind shook the splintered walls of the ____Rikudō Sennin shrine. Minato bit softly on his lips as his best friend and teammate, Kirai Uchiha stared at him. Her dark gaze was unwavering as she slowly, one by one began to pluck the senbon from his belly, leaving trails of prickling pain along his skin. _

___"Ugh, " he stifled a groan, " How much longer Kiri?"_

___"Not too much longer, " she snapped one senbon in half. A thick, virulent liquid formed at the crack and trickled down her fingertips, " It's a poison made from the blood berries found in the Land of Demons. Although it's not lethal, it can cause paralysis. Luckily it didn't penetrate that deeply into your skin, or seep into your bloodstream. You should be fine. The most you should feel is a numbness in your stomach."_

___"Where did you learn that from?"_

___"Izuru." she said, her voice trembling, " Where is he? "_

___Minato shook his head. He knew she could feel him flinch at the sound of their teammate's name. " Truthfully," he had no idea where their friend was, and this deep into Kirigakure territory, there was no telling where he would turn up, or if he would even still be alive. She knew this, she didn't need Minato to tell her, " I can't really say. You know Izuru. He always finds us."_

___"You shouldn't have left him alone." she murmured._

___"What did you say?" he asked softly._

___" I said-" her voice broke and she let the bandages and salve fall to the floor. The jar clattered as it rolled into a dark corner. Tears rose in her eyes, rose and overflowed, " I said, you shouldn't have left him. That wasn't the plan. "_

___Minato shrugged, " Since when do we ever follow the plan?" he said wryly._

___"It's not funny!" she snapped, punching him in the stomach. It would've hurt him if he could feel anything. _

___Never thought I would be grateful to be poisoned, " Kirai, it's okay. Really."_

___"No. It isn't." Kirai got up and walked over to where a tangle of old linen had been piled up on the floor. It wasn't much of a bed, but it would do until Minato healed, " The plan was for the two of you to deliver the scroll, and for me to be the diversion. Not for you to leave Izuru to-"_

___"To what? Save you?" Was she really fucking serious, " You wanted me to just leave you there? Those men could've done anything-ANYTHING-to you."_

___"We're Shinobi. It's not our job to think about the danger to ourselves. The Mission comes first, " she drew in a deep breath, her entire body shaking, " For you to risk the mission, for me, a Uchiha no less. . .you could've ended up like Hatake Sakumo. Disgraced."_

___Minato's deep blue eyes went very wide as he slowly stood up, " Is that what you really think of me, and yourself?" his voice rose, rising higher still, " Do you honestly think for one second that I could ever abandon you? Mission or not, who gives a fuck? I mean seriously, we've been practically joined at the hip since we were five. I could never-" his voice softened, and he walked over to where Kirai sat on the pallet. He knelt down before her, and took her hands in his, " I could never let anything happen to you. Mission or not, I don't care is Sarutobi-sama outright tells me to abandon you in a corn field Kiri, I couldn't do it. My life would'nt be the same without you to pummel me everyday."_

___Kirai smiled, wiping her eyes with the back of her wrist, " You're such an idiot Kaze." _

___"And you're such a stupid girl." Minato said, laughing as he wiped stray tears from her cheek._

___And before he realized it, Minato was caressing the her face, smoothing back stray locks of her jet black hair. He had always loved her hair, and her eyes and how her features were so dark, they stood out with her pallid skin. _

___"Minato," she lingered over his name, her voice low and vibrant, " What are we doing?"_

___What were they doing? Minato felt a warmth spread deep inside his chest as his heart began to race, " I...don't know."_

___A soft breeze drifted through the shattered windows, blowing out all the candles and leaving only the light from the moon to shine down on them through the crumbling ceiling. There, gilded by the soft glow of the moonlight, he truly saw her. Kirai was a Uchiha born and bred. All curves and tender skin with dark scratches and faded battle scars. Always serious, except when she was with him and Izuru. Whenever she would laugh, the freckles on her nose seemed to dance. Whenever she was pissed she fumbled with her plaited hair-which was waist-length because she outright refused to cut it. All Uchiha bravado and pride, she was honestly the most infuriating woman Minato had ever known._

___And he admitted to himself that he was in love with her. _

___"Minato?" she said his name again, but he barely heard her. Slowly, he let his hand move down her neck. He could feel her pulse beating fast in the hollow of her throat," You're bleeding..."_

___He felt wetness spread across his lower abs, " Only a little," he murmured, nuzzling her neck and inhaling deeply. She smelled of musk and rain._

___The blood began to throb in his veins as her body quivered against his._

___"Minato-" she arched her neck, " I-"_

___Minato took her face in his hands and kissed her, passionate and devouring. As her lips parted, his tongue darted inside her mouth and she made a sound he never thought he would ever hear escape her lips. It was warm, deep and wonderful and Kirai had wanted him to kiss her forever._

___"Kirai." he whispered, sliding his arms around her waist as they fell back onto the pallet. He pressed his knee between her thigh, making her whimper. Even through his sweatpants, he could feel her getting slick and warm., " Do you want me to stop?" _

___They knew that they were crossing a line, and once it's crossed, there was no going back. _

___"mm-mm," she lifted her head, eyes shining,"Never." she said, and kissed him._

___Minato held Kirai as she clung to him, unlacing her battle-torn shirt, kissing every inch of skin he laid bare. Her hands tugged impatiently at his sweats. Minato kicked off his shoes, sliding his pants down his legs. His scabs cracked and bled, but he couldn't have cared less._

___Kirai slipped her shirt over her head, her hair falling loose across the pallet as he slid off her panties and unlatched her bra, " Are you sure?" he asked once more._

___"Dammit Kaze," she bit down on his lip, making him smile, " Do you want me to say no?"_

___"Of course not." he bit her earlobe, " only you would want to argue when I'm trying to make love to you."_

___"Then stop talking," she giggled," I'm sure Minato."_

___He crawled along the length of her body, spreading her thighs wider as he, throbbing and aching, slipped inside her. She cried out, digging her nails into his back as inch by inch, he slid deeper into her wet warmth. She was so tight, he could feel her walls rippling around him. It wasn't until that moment that he'd realized how badly he'd wanted this. Needed this. Needed her. _

___Shoving her thighs wider, he thrust into her. Her eyelids fluttering as she rocked to meet his thrusts. Patience, he slowed his pace, and began to slide out of her._

___"Mm-mm," she moaned, clamping her thighs together to prevent him from slipping out._

___"Mhm, is this what you want?" he whispered seductively in her ear, " tell me."_

___"Yes." he thrust deep, deeper," Oh, gods, yes!" _

___They made love for what seemed like hours. Kirai bit into his neck, stifling her cries as Minato drove deeper and deeper inside her, feeling her climax, over and over again. He rode her hard, thrusting once, twice before he shuddered, collapsing on her, breathless._

___"Minato," she whispered his name, with warmth and tenderness," You can get off of me."_

___"Oh ha-ha, very funny. I think I'll lay here a while."_

___She laughed. That wild, unrestrained laugh that only he, Izuru and Jiraiya-sensei heard, " It's fine with me. Just, you're sort of bleeding on me."_

___He touched his stomach," Oh, well maybe I'll care more in the morning."_

___Kirai kissed his face," Idiot." she murmured, trailing her lips along the line of his jaw, kissing the corner of his mouth. Her mouth tasted sweet, sweeter than anything he'd ever eaten. " I'm in love with you, Minato Namikaze..." she said._

___Even as he cupped her face, his lips brushing hers, he couldn't help but whisper, " And I love you back."_

___He did love her. Maybe he always had, yet even that love couldn't stop the rising guilt. In the back of his mind, for the first time that night, he thought about Kushina who was waiting for him back home. He thought about all the pain this would cause, because although he loved Kushina, he would never be able to let Kirai go._

___X X X_

___At that moment, farther away in the Village Hidden in the Bloody Mist, under the guise of the Mizukage, Madara Uchiha smiled. Everything was going exactly according to plan..._

___

* * *

_

__This is my first Naruto Fanfiction, and my first fanfiction in a LONG time. I was inspired to write it when I saw a picture of team Jiraiya. Please tell me what you think and let me know if i need to change anything. My sources are from the naruto wikipedia and the anime/manga.


	2. Mission Impossible, Pt1

Several Years Later...

* * *

_Mission Impossible: The Gilded Orchid and a Uchiha's Mercy, pt 1_

* * *

Naruto stood in a deserted bedchamber of The Gilded Orchid, Kirigakure's most infamous brothel. The sun had long since set over the horizon. Now dark clouds gather ominously around a drifting full moon; the usually chill air was still and lifeless as a cool night mist thickened around the pleasure house, seeping in through the broken window. Carefully, Naruto tip toed over the glass and torn linens, "I'm in," he whispered into the microphone hidden in his collar," No sign of life. This room is empty."

"Naruto," Sakura's voice came though soft, but clear, "remember the mission. Our job is to find Riyokuza Shirogane's room, plant the bugs, and leave."

Riyokuza Shirogane. According to Tsunade, he was the owner of the Gilded Orchid, as well as the suspected head of a drug trafficking and prostitution ring. Though in Naruto's opinion, the prostitution thing was kind of obvious with Shirogane owning a brothel and all. Apparently, that wasn't enough to convict him. Since Shirogane had bought off a lot of Kirigakure officials, the Mizukage was forced to ask for help outside of Hidden Mist. It made Naruto wonder sometimes about the flaws in the Shinobi justice system.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, scanning around the room. Old clothes, unmade bed, and-is that a used condom? "Ugh," he almost gagged, " Nasty." as if the sex and alcohol smell wasn't bad enough, someone had to leave their bodily fluids laying around. _Gods, I would hate to be a maid in a place like this. I would hate to be anyone in a place like this._

It made him wonder what Sasuke would be doing in a place like this. The mission had been simple enough. Dig up dirt on Shirogane, but when Tsunade let it slip privately to Naruto that there was a lead on Sasuke here, well, the opportunity was too good to pass up and…it was Sasuke. If there was even the slightest chance Naruto could bring him home, he would take it.

Afterall, the last time they'd met, there was no love lost between them.

_The wind tore through the soft spikes of Sasuke's hair, his onyx eyes hard and smoldering. "You have no right to interfere in things you don't understand!"_

_Naruto flexed his fingers around the grip of his double-ended kunai, feeling both the rage and frustration resonating from his former teammate, "You've never given me the chance to understand!" he growled, feeling then his own anger rising in his belly, "You're so jaded that you think the entire leaf village is out for your blood! We just want to bring you home! Me, Sakura, Kakashi...even Grandma Tsunade-"_

_"You Idiot!" Sasuke spat, cutting Naruto off mid-sentence, the Mangekyo-Sharingan whirling around in his eyes, "Do you honestly believe that Tsunade and the Elders sent you to rescue me?" the wind suddenly shifted as a sinister power flooded through Sasuke's body._

_Naruto cringed at the sight of Sasuke's chakra, violent and dark as it surrounded the Uchiha like a wildfire."The Elders of the leaf village want me dead!"_

_Naruto shook his head, unable to believe the words coming from Sasuke's mouth, "Are you out of your mind? What kind of bullshit has the Akatsuki filled your head with?" he shouted above the roaring wind, "All of our friends, everyone whose ever cared about you, just wants you to come home!"_

"_Konohagakure will bring about its own destruction!" Sasuke snarled, lightning crackling in the palm of his right hand, "Pain wasn't the first and he definitely won't be the last. The village has made deadly enemies; each one more frightening than the last. It won't be long before this world gives birth to another Pain."_

_"You're insane..." Naruto whispered, vermillion chakra swirling at his feet as a shadow clone appeared at his side, "You're so consumed with vengeance that you can't tell whose your friend and whose your enemy!"_

_The shadow clone began to shape and bend the chakra in Naruto's hand as lightning whipped in Sasuke's palm, "The Sasuke I knew would never have been so warped!" _

_Sasuke smiled wickedly, brandishing lightning in his hand, "THEN YOU NEVER KNEW ME AT ALL!"_

At that moment, the doorknob began to turn. The muffled slurring of a man could be heard from behind the door.

_Shit_, Naruto looked around the room, _Where to hide, where to hide? The bed!_ Naruto dropped to his knees, and as he lifted up the skirt of the bed, he saw a pool of thick, viscous liquid. "Is that blood?" he murmured to himself, visibly shocked.

" 'Ello?" came a thick, hoarse voice," Are yer in there someone?"

"Just open the door," whispered a woman, her voice low and resonant,"Maybe they can join in on the fun, eh?"

The pair laughed and Naruto felt sick. A sliver of light entered the room as the couple began to open the door. Without much thought, Naruto slid into the wardrobe, hiding behind racks of dusty suits and a fur jacket. It took every ounce of his willpower to keep from sneezing. The door to the wardrobe lingered open, allowing Naruto a good view of the room.

"Oh, there's no one in here," The woman stepped into the room, sounded vaguely disapointed. She would've been pretty if it wasn't for the racoon make-up around her eyes and the too red lipstick. It made her look even paler than any normal human being should, " Oh well," she said, " Come now, let me show you a little trick."

The man closed the door, a bottle of sake in his hand, "Go ahead, I'm sure I can sure you a few of my own." he chuckled, gulping down the last of the sake before wiping his mouth on his wrist.

That voice. It sounded so familiar. Naruto peered around the fur coat. The man was tall, wearing the standard green vest and whirl-leaf headband almost all leaf shinobi wore. A closer look and Naruto realize-and he couldn't believe it- that he knew the guy. The wild black hair, the signature bandage over his nose and the goatee...it was Kotetsu Hagane.

If Naruto could, he would just disapear right then and there. Out of all the whore-houses, out of all the countries, Hagane had to be in this room, with this woman, with Naruto hiding in the closet like some pervert. _Pervy Sage would definately get a kick outta this._

"So, you're a leaf shinobi huh?" The woman shook out her long golden hair, unlacing the stays of her bodice as Kotetsu stepped towards her, rubbing his hand against what Naruto tried to convince himself was only the man's leg and not something else.

"Born and bred." he began to undress himself, and Naruto turned away before that 'something else' popped out.

"They say Leaf Shinobi make the best lovers." Naruto heard her say. He heard the bed squeak and dip, and she began to giggle as Kotetsu groan.

The bed dipped lower and Kotetsu whispered, " Then I'd better do the leaf village justice."

The room was quiet for all of one minute before the bed started squeaking violently. The woman moaned-more like shrieked-as Kotetsu began saying things Naruto didn't think should ever come out of ANYONE'S mouth.

_Oh God_, his face felt like it was on fire, _I'm scarred for life. I would much rather be facing down Grandma Tsunade's debt collectors than to have to listen to this!_

"Naruto, are you-"

Oh shit. Naruto forgot all about Neji.

"Whose there?" Kotestsu looked up, his eyes looking frantically around the room," Where did that voice come from?"

All the blood rushed from Naruto's face as he covered the microphone with his hand, muffling Neji's voice. _Dammit, Dammit Dammit!_ Naruto turned off the mic, but it was no use. Kotetsu had gotten off the bed, pulling his pants up just below his stomach line.

"Who the hell is in here?"

"Honey don't make a fuss," the woman cooed, " Invite whoever it is to join us."

"Shut up," Hagane had sobered up. There was only one place to hide in the room and Naruto knew what was coming next.

Kotetsu looked at the wardrobe, looking directly at, but not seeing, Naruto. The Chunnin reached on the floor for the empty sake' bottle and stomped over to the wardrobe. Swinging the door open, he brandished the bottle, only to see that the wardrobe was empty.

"Did you find what you were looking for?

"No," he muttered, " Nothing but old suits and two fur coats." disapointed, he closed the wardrobe and stomped back over to the bed, " Now, where were we?"

Naruto exhaled. Up until now he hadn't realized he was holding his breath. Transformation was always his best technique, even as a kid. Now he would just have to stay like this until he could escape. All this wasted time, Sakura was definately going to kill him.

X X X

In a small cloud of smoke, Naruto let go of his transformation. _Ugh_, he stretched. He had been stuck like tht for what seemed like hours. Cautiously, he pushed open the door. From the looks of it, Hagane had passed out on top of her. All that could be heard was the sound of their snoring.

Quietly, Naruto stepped out of the wardrobe, inching slowly to the door. It creaked when he began to open it. Once or twice, Hagane moved, but didn't wake. When Naruto had finally slipped out the room and into the hallway, he sighed in relief.

_Thank the Gods! _Naruto breathed in deeply, trying to rid his nose of the awful smell of sex and sake'._ I will never be able to look that guy in the face again._

At that moment, All Naruto wanted to do was return to Konohagakure and sleep for as long as he possibly could, but he had a mission to do. The sooner he finished it, the sooner he could go home and pretend that this whole night didn't happen.

Yet, unknown to Naruto, this would be one night he would never forget for as long as he lived.

* * *

I hoped you like it. I would personally like to thank VivalaNuna for helping me actually get the story off the ground. Took 2yrs but it finally happened. Please let me know what you think. Thanks :)


End file.
